


The Truth about Your Kiss

by MysticallyGallavich



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Honesty, Kisses, Love, M/M, Post Season 6, prompt, sort of cannon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 11:52:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8326852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticallyGallavich/pseuds/MysticallyGallavich
Summary: What if it's revealed, somewhere down the line, that Ian is the only MAN that Mickey has kissed? Ian kisses everyone he's with, but Mickey has only ever kissed Ian.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Writing so many things right now. :) I created files for all of my prompts, so if you have not gotten a response on tumblr, i didn't get the prompt, try again. :) 
> 
> Second, I am slowly editing all of my fics, and I am truly sorry for some of them. Once those are edited, a few more times, I promise to try to do better on what I post. :) 
> 
> Thanks for reading anyway, loves.

What if it's revealed, somewhere down the line, that Ian is the only MAN that Mickey has kissed? Ian kisses everyone he's with, but Mickey has only ever kissed Ian.

 

 

 

\--

 

Ian sets across the table from Mickey and Mickey's current boyfriend.  He’s not completely listening to said boyfriend because he really doesn’t want to be here but he and Mickey had agreed to be friends, that meant a lunch date with Mickey and his boyfriend.

 

“Would you shut up Greg,” Mickey says to his boyfriend and suddenly Ian is all ears. What did he miss?

 

“I’m just saying. You guys dated right? Did you ever find it weird that he won't kiss?” Ian chokes on his coffee right there.  And Mickey glares at him.

 

“Sorry sorry, wrong pipe.” He tries pushing it off.

 

“Told you, man, I don’t kiss.  Not that weird.” Mickey says.

 

“It is a little right. I mean kissing can be so many things, is all I'm saying. Right, Ian? You like kissing right?”

 

“Um, yeah sure. Of course, kissing is nice.” He says absentmindedly.

 

“Oh for fuck's sake, you two. I’ve kissed before, not my thing alright. Moving on.”

 

“You have?” Greg asks.  “How many?”

 

“One, now fucking hell. Can we eat.” He says pointing to the food on the table.

 

“You never told me that. And you hated it that much, maybe he was just a bad kisser?” The guys keeps on. And Ian glares at him openly which Mickey of course catches and he quirks his eyebrow.

 

“Maybe that’s it,” Mickey says and Ian rolls his eyes, he’s not doing this right now.  So he eats impossibly fast.

 

“Look at that, time to go. Nice seeing you again Mickey,  nice meeting you Gary.” He says trying to rush off.

 

“It’s Greg.” He says.

 

“Right, so fucking sorry man.” He says and rushes off.

 

\--

 

“It was him,” Greg says quirking his eyebrows at Mickey.

 

“Yeah, and you already fucking knew that. What was that shit man? Lunch, what the fuck was that shit about how I’d never kissed anyone but him. Thanks a fucking lot.” He shakes his head.

 

“You’ll thank me one day, now if you’ll excuse me, I have a real date. Go find your boyfriend and show him that you secretly love the way he kisses you.” Greg says chuckling.

 

“You’re an asshole.” He says to his friend.  Yeah asking that fuckhead to be his date today was a bad idea. Now Ian thought…he didn’t exactly know what he thought but it wasn’t good, that’s for sure.

 

 

 -------

 

 

He rounds the corner to find Ian talking on the phone.   “No I’m fine, it was one lunch, would you calm the fuck down.” He sighs into the phone and Mickey thinks he’s talking to his own boyfriend and is about to turn around and walk away.

 

“No Lip, I didn’t freak out, I didn’t beg him to take me back in front of his fucking boyfriend. What kind of asshole do you think I am?  I learned that I might be a horrible kisser, but other than that.   No, nevermind, it’s stupid. I’m going to go.”  He hangs up and sighs.

 

“You’re not,” Mickey says and Ian’s head snaps up. “A bad kisser, I mean. Since you were wondering.”  Ian looks up at Mickey slowly, taking in him looking at him, he misses him so much but he won’t go there, he won’t.

 

“Why am I…the only one?” Ian asks shyly. He shouldn’t ask but he has to know, he has to.

 

“Why? You don’t know?” Mickey asks softly.

 

“I mean, was kissing that bad? I know you didn’t want to at first, but I thought…”

 

“Of course not Ian. Kissing for me is intimate. I kissed you because you were more than just a guy I fucked, you were…so much more.”

 

“Oh,” Ian says looking down. “Now I really feel like a dick. Why couldn’t I do that for you? God…I’m so sorry Mickey.” Ian says a tear falling down his cheek.

 

“Don’t do that. Kissing for you isn’t like that yeah? For me it’s a sign of love, I loved you, so I kissed you. You gave me so much of you, so don’t act like you didn’t.” Mickey says.

 

“like what?  What did I ever give you but pain? You got shot twice because of me? You got the shit beaten out of you because of me, even by me. You got left and abandoned, you went to jail for trying to protect me…What did I ever give you?” Ian is crying and Mickey steps to him and looks up into Ian’s eyes

 

“Look at me,” He says and Ian does.

 

“You gave me something nobody ever can Ian. You gave me you. Yeah maybe its over and that sucks, but for a short time, you gave me all of you. And you taught me how to love and how to be loved, and that’s a great fucking something okay?”  Ian nods at him and smiles lightly.

 

“Thanks, Mick. I’m gonna go. Have a good day with your boyfriend, it’s always good to see you. I’m sorry I freaked out on you.” He says.

 

“You think I'm letting you leave like this? Can you answer me a question?” Mickey asks grabbing Ian and turning him around back to him.

 

“Sure, anything,” Ian says honestly.

 

“Do you ever want to go back?”

 

“Back to what Mick?” Ian asks lightly.

 

“back to us,” Mickey asks.

 

“Every single day of my life,” Ian says walking away and this time Mickey lets him.

 

 ----------

 

 

Ian hears the knock at his door in the early morning, but he doesn’t want to get up, he knows calling into work was possibly a way to get people to show up at his door, but he couldn’t really be bothered to care right then.  He had fully intended to bury himself in his blankets but he had to get up for his meds anyway. The knocking is consistent, and Ian walks by the door and grabs his meds and his glass of water, he even sticks a piece of bread in his mouth.

 

“Open the fucking door, Ian! I can hear you In there.” He hears Mickey yell. Okay well, that makes him go to the door, like its second nature, the only person he would open the door for today.  He swings the door open and Mickey stares at him.

 

“Really?” he asks and Ian shrugs, pushing the bread more into his mouth as he continues to eat at it, going back to the table with the pills.

 

“I stopped by your work today, said you were sick. Scared the fucking shit out of me. Thanks for that.”

 

“What I can’t get sick?” Ian says sitting on his couch and leaving Mickey to kick the door shut and come over to him.

 

“Of course you can, but when your boss looks at me like she thinks you’ve taken the day off to…scary okay.” He says and Ian shrugs.

 

“I’m fine. Taking meds now, then I’m gonna go back to bed. You’re welcome to stay and watch me if you’d like.  Fair warning, I sleep naked.” Ian says.

 

“Seen it before.”

 

“It’s been a while.”

 

“who’s fault is that exactly?”

 

“Mine,” Ian says honestly and sadly.  But he doesn’t expect what happens next. He swallows his pills and gets up looking back at Mickey.  “Really am tired Mick.” He says and Mickey’s harsh face drops and he nods.   “I’ll call you later. I promise.”

 

 

Ian goes and lays down but before he can shut his eyes again, Mickey is there, at the edge of his bed.

 

“That’s not naked, tease.” He says looking down at Ian who is still in his boxers.

 

“Thought I’d spare you,” Ian says and suddenly Mickey is on top of him.  “What are you doing?”

 

 

“Taking my life back,” Mickey says leaning in and kissing Ian’s lips softly, giving Ian every opportunity to pull back.

 

“You…Why?” Ian says to him.

 

“Because even after you broke my heart, I still love you, and I think you still love me,” Mickey says honestly looking into the green eyes that always knew how to surround him like an ocean trying to drown him.

 

“I do, I love you so much, but I’m not okay. I’m never gonna be me again.” He says.

 

“Are you saying I can’t love both versions of you?” Mickey asks and Ian shakes his head.

 

“No, I just…why would you want to?” Ian says again and Mickey kisses him again.

 

“Because you’re the only man I’ve ever kissed, and the only man I plan on ever kissing. Because I love you, and I’m done letting me suffer because you’re too stupid to realize we’re perfect together.”

 

“I love you, Mickey.” Ian answers and pulls him down, crashing his lips into Mickey’s, taking him in, feeling whole again for the first time since he got diagnosed, for the first time, he had everything he needed right here. And Mickey deserved better, he knew that, but fuck if he didn’t want to stay here with him forever anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> mysticallygallavich @ tumblr.


End file.
